Claude Deimore
Claude Deimore was the first and only Darnussian Imperial Viceroy and one of the leading figures of Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia. Borin in Pontesi, Deimore arrived in Darnussia when he was very young and he was adopted by one of the noble families of Darnussia. Deimore served in the Imperial Army during the last year of Second Darnussian Civil War at very young age and served later as commodor in the United Republic Navy. He became politically active after the war in United Liberation Army and gained much influence within the party. He became close with the insiders of the Narikaton Imperial Front, the faction that had started the civil war and continued to pursue for the superiority of Narikatonites. History Rise of the Empire Deimore was a fluent speaker and his speeches turned him into popular poltician among Narikaton, Nihaton and Clenon, the so-called Imperial Regions and he was soon elected as follower of Jean-Paul Avenon, long time DLA and ULA leader and President of the United Republic. When Deimore became President, Imperial Factions within ULA were able to take over the entire nation. They reinstituted the Darntus-Raux family to the throne of Narikaton and Darnussia. Deimore himself became Imperial Viceroy of the New Empire, and one of the most influential people in the entire country. Fall of the Empire Deimore turned Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia into police state, banning every other political party. Whiteshirts became part of the official forces of the Empire and Police was integrated into the paramilitary organisations Deimore held in his iron fist. While the Empress herself was against many of Deimores revisions, she was not able to veto all of them. When the people finally wanted to get rid of Deimore, he turned his weapons against them, especially the Jews who he had deep hatered towards because of his Pontesian roots, and attacked Clenon and Nihaton with the nuclear arsenal of the empire. This brief civil war is known ad Deimore Incident. It is commonly believed that during the nuclear holocaust of Clenon, Deimore shot himself and Kristoph von Schmit, Minister of Defence. Deimores faith is unknown and some even believe he returned to Pontesi to hide from the wrath of Beiteynu and Darnussia. Deimore's Views Deimore was the last notable nationalist politician representing the Darnussian Nationalism, even though he modified it to fit his own needs and beliefs in superiority of the Narikatonites over the Darnus-speakers. Deimore used the old language dispute effectively to gain support for his attempts to bring back the empire. Many describe Deimore as Fascist, but he was never openly Fascist party unlike the Darnussian Liberation Army or National-Socialist Party of Darnussia. Deimore was also one of the key people in the return of NSPD, who were one of the few parties that openly were against Jews of Clenon. Deimore was never officially part of the NSPD as he led the Narikaton Imperial Front, but both parties were part of the multi-party Imperial Coalition known as National Coalition. Category:Pontesi Category:Darnussia Category:Narikatonites Category:Darnussian Leaders